Are You as Hungry as I am?
by FreakyFreddy123
Summary: This is a personal tale about my time in Oedeville, Connecticut. And what I saw.


I am what you would call an urban explorer, and not just any kind of explorer at that. I'm specifically one who, is not only adventurous, but also a little messed up in the head. Not because I risk my life, as well as my police record, to go and find as many places to go to, but I even go a step further by doing some ghost hunting as well (depending on the place that I go to, that is). Now, I know that messing with that kind of thing is really fucking stupid, but honestly I really couldn't care less. I love the feeling, the rush, that it gives me. I guess you could say that I have a bit of an addiction to it, and you'd be right. I honestly don't really know how, or why for that matter, I got into exploring in the first place. All I know is that I started doing it when I was ten years old, and since then have been doing it ever since. I have to say that my favorite places to go and explore are abandoned houses, asylums, churches, and the like. For me, it's like a big treasure chest. You never know what you're going to find in there unless you look. I've had quite some surprises pop up when I explored those places. For one, I once found a suitcase in an old decrepit house that was filled with Baseball cards of every kind, including some rare ones that would've made me one rich son of gun if I had actually decided to take the case home with me. I never understood why I didn't take it home with me, but whatever. Despite all of the risk, dangers, and potential arrest I really enjoy what I do. However, I do remember one instance that actually not only managed to scare the hell out of me, but even put me off exploring for the next six months.

It was the August of 2012. Me and few friends we're off going on some kind of vacation to celebrate our graduation from college. I can't really recall where we were planning on going to, but what I do remember that it was located in Austin, Texas. However, it was about an eighteen hour long drive from , Minnesota to Austin, Texas. Now, the drive itself wasn't really that bad, if anything it was one of the most memorable moments in my life. Me and two friends all laughing, telling jokes, and listening to all the Metallica we could stand before our ears started bleeding. Now, despite the fact that we had a GPS, we wound up getting ourselves lost. I honestly don't know how we got lost, but if I had to make a guess, I think it was the crappy operating system programed into that GPS we bought. Then again, it was about twenty five bucks, so I guess you get what you pay for. With all dreams of getting to that weird place we we're planning on going to dashed. We all decided to just take a week of our vacation in the place that we had managed to land ourselves in. Odeleville, Connecticut. The town itself wasn't really as big as we expected it to be, it had some of the basics; a grocery store, a pub, a few small hotels, some other shops, an apartment complex, and a large town hall, but that was about it. Despite the fact that there wasn't very much to the town, we decided to just stay at on of their hotels, and just chill there for the week. Once we had gotten ourselves checked in, unpacked, and rested, my friends decided to send me out into the town to check and see if there was anything to do there. I was a bit reluctant, seeing how there really was nothing special about the place, but I just sucked it up and went. On my drive down to the main part of town, I accidentally made a left turn, when I was supposed to turn right, and I found myself going down dirt roads filled with rows and rows of wheat and corn crops. Now, I would've turned around and went back to the hotel, but since it was a one way road I couldn't actually turn around without crashing into something. This meant that I had to keep driving until I found a separate road,or driveway, that I could safely back out of. After about twenty minutes of driving in complete and utter darkness, I wound up coming up to a large red farm house in the distance. About five minutes later, I finally got myself to the where the barnhouse was located. To my surprise, the farmyard surrounding the barn was a lot bigger than I had expected. However, it wasn't the size of the barnyard that was the most intriguing, it was oddness of the setting. The barnhouse itself looked very faded, the red and white paint that had once adored the wood was now chipped and worn. The grass surrounding the farmhouse was very long, about four or five inches high. The actual home, to what I assumed must have been the farmer's, looked like it hadn't been touched in months. I wondered to myself, if this place was abandoned, or the owner was just lazy at doing his job. After turning my car around, I managed to get myself back to the small town. This time, instead of searching around for interesting places, I stopped at the local pub, and decided to get some kind of answers about that Barnyard place I had just been at. It wasn't easy getting anyone to actually talk to me, mostly because of the fact that most of the people there were either drunk or passed out on the floor, but I wound up managing getting someone to talk to. It was an old woman, about five feet in height. She had long orange hair, wore pink glasses with small chains around the ends, wore a very traditional looking blue and white dress with matching apron wrapped around her waist, She also had flower earrings and pink high heels. I remember walking up to her and asking some questions about the barnyard place that I had been at. She gave me a worried look, and then proceeded to explain that she hadn't really seen anyone come out of that farm for quite some time. Which, she said at least, was very odd. Seeing as how the farmer, Farmer Buyer, usually made many trips to the town's farmers market to sell his produce. I asked her if the farm was abandoned, and she responded that with the lack of activity coming from that place, she wouldn't have been surprised if it was. I thanked her, and made my way back to the hotel. I was honestly beaming with excitement at the idea of actually exploring an abandoned Barnyard. When I got back, I found both of my friends had fallen asleep while I was away. I honestly didn't care that they were asleep, it just gave me more time to go exploring. I made sure to grab all of my usual gear; pocket knife, flashlight, water bottle, and combat boots before I got back into the car and drove off.

It didn't take long for me to get myself back to the barnyard. When I got there, I made sure to get all of my gear together, and then I got out of my car and locked it. I remember the weird feeling I got when I got out my car. It felt like I wasn't supposed to be there. Seeing how it might have been my nerves, which is usually always is when I go to a new place, I sucked it up and made my way into the main area of the farm. Once I arrived, I took a long look around. There really wasn't much for me to actually explore. Just the main farmhouse and barn. It wasn't what I was used to when exploring, but it was enough. The first place I decided to go and check out was the farmer's home. I made my way over towards the small two-story building, and walked over towards the front door. For the hell of it, I knocked on the door. I knew for a fact that nobody was home, I mean it was abandoned after all, but I thought that would be something to joke about with my friends at the next road trip. The weirdest thing happened though, when I went to knock on the door, I found it to be already opened. Seeing as I didn't need to smash a window in order to let myself in, I shrugged and walked in. As I made my way in, I noticed something that made me stop dead in my tracks. All of the furniture; tv, couch, table, chairs,etc. we're all still there. This was definitely confusing, as I expected the house to be, more or less, a pig sty of broken glass, messed up furniture, and signs of attempted looting. However, there was nothing. It was as if everything was a part of a museum. I took some time to look at some of the pictures that were scattered on the wall. It was just pictures of the farmer, at least what I thought was the farmer, and some other pictures of some of his family. I decided to look around a little bit more, but I found nothing. Well, of interest that is. I finally had gotten bored of the first floor, and made my way towards the second floor of the house. There were about four doors upstairs, but that was about it. I managed to open up three of the doors around me, but the fourth one was locked from the inside for some odd reason. I tried breaking down the door, but instead I wound up bruising my shoulder. I finally decided to just get out of the house, and see what else I could find. After leaving the house, I made my way towards the Barn itself. Despite the fact that the barn needed a fresh coat of paint, it didn't look all that bad. As I inched closer towards the front door, I had a strange feeling that something wasn't right. Well, I mean, there obviously wasn't anything right about this situation, but this feeling was different. It felt like something was tugging in the inside of me, begging not be brought into whatever was in that barn. However, me being the idiot that I was, I wasn't going to let a bad feeling get in the way of my fun. I immediately opened one of the doors, it was rather heavy to say the least. After walking into the barn, I pulled out my flashlight and turned it on. What I wound up seeing was a big stack of nothing. Seriously, there was nothing at all. No animals, no tools, no hay bales, nothing. At this point, I was on the verge of just giving up and leaving, when I saw something that made me stop in my tracks. At first, it didn't seem like much, but after shining the flashlight on the ground, I saw...blood. Not much, just a few drops, but still. My disappointment had now turned into curiosity.

As I stepped closer to examine the bloodstains, I saw that they weren't dry, but fresh. This was certainly weird. I mean, where did it come from? As far as I knew I hadn't cut myself, so there was no reason why that blood was there. When I had gotten up from my spot that I had been in to examine the blood, I wound up tripping on something, a piece of wood, I later found out, and my flashlight illuminated a farther part of the floor. What I saw, made my heart sink. The small drops that I had found on the floor, increased more and more until it was nothing more but a trail of fresh blood that lead to one of the stalls. I, hesitantly that is, made my way towards the stall that the blood trail led. That's when I heard it. The sound of chewing. Why I hadn't noticed it beforehand I will never know. As I walked closer and closer to the stall door, I heard the sound of munching getting louder and louder with each step. I then reached for the stall door, and slowly opened it, my nerves were shaking with every passing moment. Opening the door, I shined my flashlight at who, or what, was making the munching sound. What I saw, was baffling. I saw a small orange ferret sitting in the middle of the stall. I sighed with relief, and then cursed myself at being so paranoid. I made a few clicking noises to try and get the ferret's attention, but nothing worked. It just sat there eating whatever it had in it's paws. I then shouted at it, and that's when I got a reaction. Oh my gosh, do I now regret that with all my heart. The ferret's head shot up, as if alarmed. It then stood up on it's hind legs, which I found odd. After it did that, it dropped what it was eating. I didn't get a good look at it at first, but when I shined the flashlight on it, my blood turned to ice. What that ferret was eating, was the severed head of the Farmer, or at least what was left of it. The head itself lacked any visible skin, instead it just reviled muscle tissue. The eyes and the tongue had been ripped out by something, and the skull was cracked in some parts, revealing the brain inside. I had to choke back vomit at what I had seen. I then, shakily, pointed my light towards the ferret. It had since turned itself around when I had examined the head, and what I saw still haunts me to this very day. The front side of the ferret was doused in blood. So much in fact that, if I hadn't seen it's back side I would've mistaken the red blood for it's actual fur color. The eyes, oh my gosh the eyes. The eyes were pitch black, with the exception of a thin layer of white that hadn't been covered. However, the whites weren't white at all, but bloodshot. It looked at me, and then gave a toothy grin. It's teeth were covered in a heavy amount of blood, with bits of flesh and gore stuck in between its teeth. It continued to smile at me, and then it spoke. If fucking spoke to me.

"Are you as hungry as I am?" I remember it saying in a deep demonic voice

The thing then let out a blood curtailing scream. I honestly booked it at that point, there was no way in hell I was going to stay in that barn with that thing. I ran as fast as I could, but the thing chased after me with a speed that made Roadrunner look like a turtle. I barely managed to get away from that thing by hiding myself in a random room that I had found. I knew for a fact that if I tried to get to the front door, that thing would've gotten me. I remember, as I locked the door I was in, I smelled a rather vile odor. I turned around, and saw a sight that still to this day makes me wretch. The entire room was packed with slaughtered animals. Some rotting, some freshly killed. Most, if not all of the animals, were either dismembered or skinned in a most gruesome fashion. I would've puked right then and there if it wasn't for the fact that the thing was ramming itself, rather hard I might add, into the door. I knew that I didn't have much time to react, I quickly looked around a found a small window that led to the outside of the barn. I immediately ran for the window, slipping and getting covered in a copious amount of blood as I did. I managed to slip myself out of the window just in time before the door gave way. I had hit the ground hard, but I was determined to getting the fuck out of there A.S.A.P. I ran as fast as I could to my car, and got in. I then started it and rammed the gas as hard as I could, and I made sure to keep on going this way until I was at least back in town. Once I had gotten back in town, I drove straight to the hotel, packed my stuff, and woke my friends up so that we could get in the car as soon as possible. They were both concerned about what was going on, but I said nothing. I just loaded them in, with all of our stuff, and booked it out of that town for good. I drove the entire twelve hour trip back home with few stops. My friends kept on trying to get answers from me, but I said nothing. I mean, what the hell was there to say? A ferret tried to fucking kill me! Once we had gotten home, I dropped my friends off at there respective houses, and then made my way back to my home. It took me months to get over what had happened to me. I still haven't said anything about the matter. Well, at least up until now that is. I went to therapy for a few months to try and rid myself of the nightmare that had happened to me, and thankfully it worked. As of now, I'm currently back to my old self again. I still have nightmares every so often about what had happened, but it doesn't effect me to badly. All I can say however, is that I am never fucking going back to Oedeville, Connecticut ever again.


End file.
